ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mensur Epee
Apparently this works like a reverse company sword: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?fitem=10371 I looked up the word mensur. Its from german, refering to distance between two fencers. Aparently mensur is used to refer to fencing 1 on 1 in a traditional style, so it would kind of make sense to have it not work as well in a party situation. --Chrisjander 12:26, 28 August 2006 (EDT) メンサーエペ Ｄ39 隔224 Lv73～ 戦赤ナ吟竜コ 皇国軍戦績BC「詠唱中は別の顔」のドロップ品 隠し性能 … PTメンバーが少ない程D値UP ソロ：D47 2人：D45 3人：D43 4人：D41 Mensur Epee D39 Delay 224 Level 73 Drop from Imperial Standing BC Hidden: damage up when solo : D47, duo : D45, trio : D43, quad : D41, 5 or 6 : D39 Also appears to be a slashing type sword. ---- Per a friend of mine who has used this weapon, you recieve a DMG bonus when 3 or less people are in a party with you. Also, the sword seems to be classified as dealing BLUNT damage outside of weaponskills. As I did not do the actual testing on this weapon, however, I cannot personally verify this information; however, my contacts in-game are exceptionally trustworthy in regards to the accuracy of their statements. Llana 22:40, 16 September 2006 (EDT) Slashing not blunt Original reports showed this sword doing twice the damage of Joyeuse on Skeletons. This lead to people thinking it was blunt, when it is actually just not peircing. It doesn't get a bonus on birds, nor a deduction on bones. This leads to a slashing type weapon. That would answer a lot of the questions I was too lazy to ask in the first place. Thanks for the info.^^ Llana Changed to Piercing Damage As of a recent update this has been changed to a piercing type weapon. Not on Weaponskill So, I did some crude tests with this weapon because I'd heard its hidden effect do not activate on weaponskill from an ls-mate, though he hadn't verified it. I went out to test it in E. Ron, and I payed attention to verify the solo base damage (D47), but the testing I did was focused on verifying that it was only D39 during weaponskill. So, I got this - Taru RDM75/THF31 with Mithkabob: STR61, DEX66, Atk 329 Prey: Wild Rabbits in West Ronfarue Normal Crits: 162, 163, 168, 177, 173, 173, 177, 177, 176, 173, 177 177 appears to be the max for Wild Rabbits. I actually did quite a few more normal crits than this, but I stopped recording after I noticed I wasn't seeing anything above 177, and I never did. 102 TP SA Fast Blades on Wild Rabbits: 213, 210, 192, 213, 196, 213, 213, 213 101 TP SA Fast Blades: 213 108 TP SA Fast Blade: 219 Merlose, an ls-mate who was also interested in the sword and knows a hell of a lot more than me about the damage formula, told me that 213 would be the max damage from Fast Blade if the base damage was 39 during weaponskill, so I was just trying to exceed that. I couldn't and the damage was very regular, so I'm pretty sure it is D39 only during Weaponskill. The one time I got 208 TP, the damage floor must have been raised by the additional TP. Either way, the DPS on the sword is impressive. RDM weapon skills are never a very significant portion of the damage, so trading some weaponskill damage for a 25% increase in base damage is probably a good deal. -Byrthnoth 14:49, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Off-Hand I always wondered whether this weapon would work in the off-hand (Dual-Wield). Tested it with a Vorpal Sword in Main and Mensur Epee in Sub and Epee consecutively did more damage than Vorpal Sword. (Around 20 more points or so.) Every now and then it did fluctuate and would do less than Vorpal, but general impression leads me to believe that you will get the Hidden Effect when it is Off-Handed. Tashan 12:54, 06/11/2008 (GMT)